Love & Death One quick moment of pain
by Phantomintraining
Summary: Valcerina Van Helsing, a direct descendant of Gabriel, hunts the things nightmares are made of. Elena, her vampiric friend helps her with out getting caught by the holy order. Though one day, while fighting, Dracula's stolen ring lands at Val's feet. Now, she must deal with the brides and the Count himself. Not realizing that her life has another meaning to Dracula.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Everyone! I was watching Van Helsing and decided to make this, my little brother came up with Valcerina and I went with it... I hope you like it! Review, ant let me know if something is missing, if it goes to fast/slow, or if I need to give more detail in the fight scenes, also let me know if I should continue** it!_

Valcerina Van Helsing walked down the desolate street dressed in all black just like her family has always done before her. Tonight, she wasn't a normal twenty-one year old, no, tonight was a hunting night. Valcerina heard footsteps behind her and pulled out her cross, when she turned and raised it, she was met with an angered Elena. "What the hell, Elena?!" she was dressed in her usual black dress that contrasted against her white hair and blue eyes, Val's dark long curls of hair was pulled into a ponytail, loose strands covered one emerald green eye as she looked at the woman. "Hey, did you find the vampire?" Val sighed, "no, can you sense it?" Elena nodded. Elena was a good friend and vampire, they worked together in secret, "_hello, Elena_," a male said behind them. "Oh! Jakey!" Elena hugged her newly changed love, "hey Val," she waved once, "s'up?" the blonde boy smiled as they smooched all over each other. "Gross, guys I'm on the clock here," a shriek broke them from their conversation, "VAN HELSING!" Val looked up, pulling her silver- filled gun from its holster. "Well, well, goodie, I've seemed to have made a friend," Val shot at it backing up a bit, Elena changed into her own hell beast form. the other beast dodged Elena, and landed infront of Valcerina, back handing her, making her drop her gun. Jake tackled the new vampire, Elena helped Val up, Val looked over to her gun. "Jake!" he looked over, seeing Val with the gun he moved as soon as the bullet sounded. The male let out a shriek, dying, Val sighed in relief. A _tink_ noise made her look down, it was a ring! "Cool, every kill, Val gets a souvenier!" she smiled holding her hurt face, slipping the ring on her left middle finger. "Yo, Val, I don't think it's a good idea to-," Val held her hand up, "it's fine, I will take it off soon, I'm going to the club to see what Samuel, has to say, night". They waved each other off and said their goodnights.

* * *

The club's music pounded, Val looked around and spotted the bar. "Ah, the infamous Van Helsing," the bartender, Samuel, smiled while cleaning a glass. "Hey, Sammy," she smiled, taking off her glasses and the ring, handing it to him. "Woah, Dracula's ring" he stated simply, "a vampire dropped it, how do you think he could've gotten it if the old bat's dead?" Sam laughed, "this _is_ Transylvania, deary, the vamp probably just stole off his old dead bones". Valcerina nodded, and stole it back putting it on a chain, "good, if the old bat himself is looking for it he'll have to pry it from my dead hands, it's my new souviener!" Sammy laughed again handing her a glass of red wine, "thanks, I had a very uneventful day". Sighing, she took her time and finally finished, and walked home. Val dressed in a big teeshirt and sat in bed, this was all she did when she was done, sit in bed and watch romance movies. She decided to watch movies until she fell asleep.

* * *

~_Dracula's Castle_~

"That imbecile stole my ring!" He was beyond pissed he just got it back when he was resurrected in World War ll, after killing Gabriel. "Master, we didn't know," Verona cried in fear, "he wasn't important," Marishka cooed, "we're sorry, master," Aleera whispered. "Well then," he said, "I will just have to get it, or you will, my brides," he hugged them close. "Master, what of our children?" Marishka asked, Dracula paused, "Let me worry about that," he said before they went for a night of embrace.

* * *

_ Val looked around the club in a red dress with a v-neckline and went to her knees having a slit up the side and hugged all of her curves. Her hair curled and was a little passed her breast, "Valcerina," a male voice, caught her off guard as she went to punch the man behind her but her wrists were caught. His black hair was pulled into a ponytail, his blue eyes looked her over, he was dressed in all black, and he was cold. He made her touch his chest as Val felt it,she automatically felt he had no heartbeat. "You're a vampire," she tried to push him away though it was no use, " Valcerina," her name rolled off his tounge sweetly. 'No, I will not be seduced like my mother!' , "I will make you mine, I've been looking for a new bride," the man said as his fangs elongated "one quick moment of pain, and we can be together...forever". _

* * *

Val woke up just before his fangs pierced her skin, she was sweating. Val looked over at her picture of her family, she was only thirteen when her mother was divorced. Her father went to prison two months later for killing a "man", and Catherine, Val's mother, had found a new boyfriend. Val walked in, coming home from school to see Greg, the boyfriend, drinking her mother dry. Before Val knew it, she had a broken arm and she vanquished Greg. Val shook off the memory, and got dressed for her job at the town's bakery. A ringing interupted her thoughts, "Hey Elena," the voice at the other end sounded strained, "Val, ditch work today, you've got bigger problems"...


	2. Chapter 2

Val looked up at the bakery, getting off her bike, "I can't take another day off, El, give me the details". Elena sighed, "You're not going to like it," Val heard a screech and a large bang, followed by a growl. "Back off you undead bitch!" another sigh, "his brides are alive, Val, they're looking for his damn ring, and-" the call cut off. "Elena?!" Val called, "shit," Valcerina jumped back on her bike and sped off for Castle Frankenstein. "Oh, look Marishka, a visitor," Verona chuckled darkly, "Elena?!" Val yelled in the old town square. Screeching made Val turn, she ran for the side pouches but was grabbed by the shoulders, saving her from an attack from Aleera. Val looked up, "Jake?!" the hell beast smiled down, "Jake, I need my cross bow, get me back to my bike!" the blonde vampire nodded. Aleera landed on her bike and threw it at a tree making the metal wrap around the tree. "Shit!" Val cursed, suddenly she was thrown to the ground, looking up she saw Jake get tackled by Verona.

Jake was tackled into a house, "get up child, otherwise they'll drink you dry," an older man, in about his late thirties, had held out his hand. Val took it and ran with him inside, "thank you, what's your name?" the man smiled searching for something as Val looked around. "Gerald Theon, yours?" Val's eyes landed on a silver sword, "Valcerina, hey Gerald, I'm barrowing this". Gerald went to say something but Val was gone, "hey, bride bitches!" two of the brides, Aleera and Marishka, stopped their feeding and pointed their attention to Val. She pulled the sword out of its sheath, "come and get it," Marishka dove right for her first and tackled her at her waist, clawing her ribs, Val screamed in response. Before they got too high, while Marishka saw the ring on the chain and trying to reach for it, Val aimed for her heart through her back and watched as the vampire disintegrated while falling to the ground. Val ended up landing in hay, watching as the two other women flew back to the castle. "Val, are you okay?!" Jake voiced concerned as Gerald ran up next to him. "Dear child, what have you done?" Gerald said as a crowd gathered, looking rather pissed.

"She killed one of the brides of Dracula," Jake stated as if it was simple, the people stayed their distance from the blonde boy. "That's the problem!" the villagers yelled their agreements, Jake and Gerald helped her up as she hissed in pain. "Son of a bitch," Jake said as his eyes changed from their hazel to a stormy grey. "Jake, go find a woodland creature," Jake nodded before he flew off, "come on, I'll fix you up," Gerald carried her to his home.

~_Dracula's Castle~_

Elena woke up in a dungeon, as she remebered what happened. Marishka broke her phone then attacked her, 'when I get my hands on her, I'll ring her neck!' Elena thought as she heard crying, she listened intently. "Marishka's dead!" Dracula growled and threw something wooden, "a woman killed her, followed by the little vampire boy that was with Elena". 'Jake? Valcerina?' Elena thought as she continued to listen, "the girl had your ring," Verona said lightly, "she looked like _him,_ who killed us so long ago," Dracula exhaled loudly. Dracula then started sniffing at the air, "that smells like...Van Helsing!" he growled coming closer to the dungeon. "Elena," his cold voice reached her ear, she glared in response. "What is her name, your friend?" he smirked at her, "why do you care?" his smirk fell as he appeared at her side. "She killed MY BRIDE!" he roared in her ear as his dark brown eyes were glowing blue. He held her by her neck, fear radiating from her body, while he pressed his claws to her heart, "Va..." he stopped. "What was that, my dear?" he cooed, "Valcerina Van Helsing," Elena said, hating herself.

"Elena," the way he said her name made her look at him, and at that moment she wished she never had. A fog went over her mind, "_find this Valcerina, and bring her to me,"_ Elena nodded as she flew out of the windows of the castle and Dracula went to deal with his annoying brides. He passed a picture in his study that he kept covered up, he moved the drape to the side. 'Oh Lizuca, if only I had you,' he thought looking at the painting of the beautiful human woman he once loved, 'if you were here, I would never need anyone else'. When he first came back from death, she gave him her blood, when he needed a place to sleep, she offered a bed. When he needed love, she gave him her heart, but the passion was short lived as her own brother killed her for not obeying the laws of God. He wasn't hollow until then, and even then with the help of the brides, he was empty. Taking one last, good look he covered the painting, hoping he would see her again.

**_Sorry, I will make the chapters longer...just let me get the story going! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Val had three long gashes on her right side that wrapped around her side and reached a little on her back. "Val, how are you doing?" Jake entered the cottage, Val smiled, "she's done bleeding, and they're not deep enough for stitches, but they'll leave scars". "Fine with me, - OW!" while bandaging Gerald, pulled the gauze too tight. "Val?" everyone stopped, Gerald finished bandaging and held onto his gun but Val stopped him. "Ellie?" she heard an annoyed huff, "if you don't stop calling me that, I won't love you anymore Val," Val whipped the door open. A smiling Elena was on the other side, "El, what happened to you?" the two girls hugged, "well, I was fighting the brides while calling you and Marishka broke my phone, so I followed her and got captured by one of Dracula's creepy servents". "Somehow I was knocked out and put in the dungeons, I snuck out while Dracula was occupying his whiny bitches of wives," El finished, "I'm glad you're okay". Elena was a foot taller than Val, so hugging her Val had to rest her head on Elena's shoulder. "Jakey!" El ran to her boyfriend, Val smiled at the couple, and felt a hand on her shoulder. "Valcerina, I'm going to have to assume that Elena is a vampire as well, hmm?" Val nodded as she looked out at the night. "Elena," the girl turned from her hug, "one of the brides trashed my ride, so I gotta get going," the two vampires nodded and shifted into their beast forms. "Wait child!" Gerald called after val with a big duffel like sack, "here these are all my late friends hunting equipment, hopfully they help you," Val nodded, putting the bag over shoulder. "I will be back, take care til then," Gerald smiled at her, and Val was grabbed by the shoulder's by Elena, flying off before they were caught.

Val got home by midnight, it started to rain, but Val stayed on the outside, leaning over the railing trying to catch the rain with her fingertips. Valcerina closed her eyes and suddenly her heart lurched and a pain in her head made her see double. She had barely anytime before she ran into her house, closing the door behind her and landing on the floor.

_Her eyes opened tiredly, hearing her name, "Lizuca? Lizuca?" her messy brown locks swayed as the wind picked them up. "Here brother!" the nineteen year old had a glow about her, "Cristinel, do you have to go?" the twenty- five year old smiled and nodded. "I will be back before you know it, take care of the land for me?" Lizuca nodded quickly as he left with the best horse. A month went by, and Lizuca was worried for her brother, looking out the window, out in the storm she saw a shadow go into the barn. 'Oh no, our cows and horses!' Lizuca thought grabbing a spear and ran out into the raging weather._

_Carefully, she opened the door, "hey, whoever's in here, y- you better not be trying to steal anything! My brother is here and he has a spear!" Lizuca saw nothing, and started to shiver from the storm. "Cold, my dear?" Lizuca whipped herself around, to see a man walking on her ceiling. "Y-yes," she answered, scared, "please, don't steal our cattle or horses!" she started to yell, pointing the spear at his chest, keeping him at her reasonable length. "I do not eat such things," Lizuca pointed her spear down, "what do you eat?" he smiled at her kindly, her fear dissipating. "Blood," he whispered before his legs were knocked out from under him, a spear touching the end of his nose. He groaned as his cloak opened to reveal battle scars, Lizuca dropped the spear. "My God, I didn't realize you were hurt! Why didn't you tell me?!" the man looked at her with amazement as she helped him up with ease, and into the house._

_Lizuca came out an hour later, hair lazily tied to one side, a white night gown and a two blankets. She handed one to the man, "so, sir, what is your name?" Lizuca asked as she went into the kitchen. A second later, blood filled the nostrils as she came out with a wine glass filled with her blood. "This is all you will get," he smiled, "Vladislaus," she looked up at him, "my name is Vladislaus," she smiled. 'What a beautiful smile,' Vladislaus' thought..._

The vision faded as her eyes opened to see the sunlight of the next morning. A ringing sounded as the messaging machine made the tone, "**Val, I need you to come in this morning as you missed yesterday, but your friend came in and told me that you got hurt helping her in a robbery, so dont worry, I won't work you too hard but you still need to come to work**". Val groaned, "thanks Elena," she said aloud to no one as she got up to change into her white and blue outfit. Work went by fast as her phone rang by lunchtime, an unknown number came up. "Hell...o?" she said, "hey Val!" Elena smiled over the phone. "Hey, El, thanks, I owe ya one," Elena chuckled at the other end, "you can repay me by coming with me and Jake to Sammy's club," Val smiled, "sure, hey I gotta go to work see you at eight, alright?" she heard an 'mhmm!' before she hung up. The rest of the day went bye quicker than the first half did, and Val rushed home to get ready. By seven thirty, she was dressed in a black dress that hugged her curves and didn't show cleavage, blood red lipstick, eyeliner, simple black heels, and the vampire ring hung from a chain. The doorbell rang as, Elena and Jake entered, "nice Val, Jake doesn't she look nice?" Jake was shaken and gave her a thumbs up. "Alright, let's go!" Elena yelled as she giggled, "Val, I need to talk to you about Elena," Val nodded as they went to the car...

**R&R if you enjoy it :) I'm happy for people reading it, hopefully you like it! Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**R&R!**

Dracula came into the club around nine, following the scent of his new captive. A hooded cloak, hiding his identity from the crowd as he made his way over to the bar. "What ca-?" Dracula threw back his hood, "Dracula!" Samuel whispered surprised, "hello, Samuel, how long has it been, forty, fifty years?" he showed a fanged smile, that was met with a deep frown. "Sixty- two, happy years, what do you want?" Sam asked cleaning a glass. A girl that had dark hair that barely reached her waist came over, "hey, Sam, red wine for me and the usual for my two friend at booth ten," Sam smiled at her. "Of course," she smiled as her eyes landed on Dracula, they widened in surprise then went suspicious. "Hello there, my dear," Dracula bowed, as he picked up her hand up and kissed her fragile looking knuckles. Val quickly took her hand away, as his eyes landed on her chain. "Here you go," Samuel said, as the girl glared at him and walked away. The only thought that was constantly running through his head was 'Lizuca! It's me, your Vladislaus!' Dracula grabbed Samuel suddenly by the collar, "_WHAT_," Vlad hissed, "_is THAT girl's name!?_" the last word came out like a growl, "Val...cerina," Sam was an old hunter, he retired when he had to kill his own wife when she became a werewolf, and he didn't want to become a vampire. He helped Val, but the answer was being pulled out of his mind, through his lips while he gasped for breath. Dracula let go with a smile, "interesting," was all he said staring after the girl.

Val came back with the drinks, "hey Jake, where's Elena?" Jake sighed, "she went to dance as usual," Val nodded. "What did you want to talk about?" Jake bit his lip, "well, when I was turned I could communicate with her with my thoughts, but...Ever since she came back from the castle, her mind has been foggy," Val nodded. She looked around and saw the man from earlier, who has been haunting her mind, and Elena. "Shit, do you think Dracula had something to do with it-?" Jake stopped seeing Elena talking, and looked back to see Val glaring at the man. "I'll distract him as you kidnap your girlfriend," Jake nodded as realization hit them both. Dracula had hypnotized Elena. "Hey, Elena, who's your new friend?" Val came up, touching El's shoulder, letting Dracula see the ring. "Hey, sorry for earlier, I'm not used to the gentleman thing, " Val smiled. "Val, this is uh...Vlad, well I'll leave you to it," Elena left with Jake reluctantly. "It is alright, Miss...?" Val smiled as sweetly as possible, as she tried to show the ring as much as possible. "My friends just call me Val," Dracula smiled, Val looked as her friends were gone.

. "Well, I have to go, it was nice seeing you," Val started to get up, Dracula then held her by the wrist. "I will see you again," she smiled, putting her hand on the hand that held her wrist. "Yes, I believe we will," Val said as she left, heading for Elena's manor. Jake opened the door as Val heard her screaming for her "master", Val ran passed Jake and headed for her room. "Elena, look at me!" Elena saw the ring, "Master wants the ring! He needs it! He _needs_ life for his children!" Val glared. "Jake, I'm going back to the village, I need you to come with me". Val and Jake flew into the old village in her usual attire, not happy and hoping Gerald will help Elena.

"You want me to what?" Gerald asked handing the hunter girl a cup of tea. "I need you to help me with Elena's mind, it has been fogged by Dracula," Valcerina stated simply, Gerald nodded. "Alright, but I can't promise anything," Val smiled, "thank you," Gerald smiled back. Jake who had been silent, breathed a sigh of relief. "Shall we go-" a scream pulled them out of their conversation, they ran out duffel in hand. "Verona," Gerald stated, "the eldest has come to kill us!" another yelled, alarming people to go inside. Val, and Gerald ran to the forest, Jake went to change but was attacked by Verona. Val picked got out her gun shooting at the vampire, trying to keep Gerald alive while helping Jake. "Valcerina! Look out!" she turned as Verona tackled him to the ground. Aleera stood there smiling as she knocked out Valcerina, Jake looked as he tried to fight off the eldest bitch. Jake kicked her off and she flew into a cottage, and came out unscathed. "You arrogant bastard!" Verona yelled, as Jake pulled out Val's cross bow shooting her in her disgusting heart. Gerald tried to shoot at Aleera but it didn't work, they were too far away. Gerald was picked up by Jake's feet and they flew after her.

A screech brought Val to open her eyes, as she noticed the world, in her vision, was upside down as a blonde hell beast came up quickly behind them. Aleera cried out, a familiar cry that meant Jake killed Verona, she quickly dropped Valcerina, only for her to be caught by Jake. "Can I go after her?" he growled, "no," Val felt emotionally drained. "How's Elena?" Val asked as he flew her and Gerald to the manor, sighing as he looked at the girl who seemed like his little sister. "She won't stop screaming," Val sighed as the two got there. When they got there, it was quiet, "Elena?" Val called. They went up to her room, followed by Gerald, but stopped short. The two oak doors were busted, as they got closer they saw that Elena made the room like there was a fight. "We need to get her back!" Jake yelled but stopped short and growled. Val turned to see Aleera, "what do you want?" she smiled evilly, "the Master is not pleased that you and this little boy here are killing his brides". Val smiled, "too bad, I'm not happy that he took over my friend's mind, all for his ring," Aleera eyed it. Jake glared, "that ring holds a power too great for you," Gerald was glaring as well. "How about a trade?" the bride looked interested, "the ring, for the girl," Aleera gave a fanged smile. "Alright, we can trade at the masquarade ball at the end of this week," she said and broke out of the window, cackling. Valcerina gave a sigh as she left, "come on Val!" Val couldn't do it tonight, "I...I can't, Jake! I'm only human! I need food and sleep at the moment, not only that but...," Val lifted her shirt to show that the wounds were bleeding. Jake looked at her sadly, "Jake, I know you want to get her back, I do to, but we can't do it tonight, plus the sunis almost up, get some sleep, we'll get her back". Jake nodded and smiled sadly, leaving him alone, Gerald wrapped the wounds and found a room to sleep in, Val did the same. Closing her eyes, her mind wandered and the world was gone...

_Lizuca was pregnant with Dracula's child, she was overjoyed! Her love waited for the dark to come and waited for Cristinel to go to bed. He came a year later, and he seemed different, and didn't talk as much. Lizuca took a nap, waiting for Vladislaus, her brother having a different plan. Lizuca woke being strapped to a cross, she looked around, her eyes landing on her brother. "Cristinel?" her arms and legs were tied in ropes dipped in holy water. "Your having that **thing's** child! You're unclean, sister but, I will cleanse the sins from your body," Cristinel started the fire. "CRISTINEL! please! don't do this! I love him!" when she said that he spit at her and stabbed her in the stomach and walked inside. Vladislaus landed silently and saw smoke, and ran at unnatural speed to the scene before him. He moved the cross as his hands burned removing the ropes, it was no use she had breathed in too much smoke and there was so much blood. "Lizuca! Lizuca!" her eyes opened tiredly as her hand touched his cheek and his hand covered hers. She smiled so sweetly, "I love you...Don't forget me, my Vladislaus" Vladislaus cried tears of red, "I need to tell you something..." she coughed roughly loosing time, "drink my blood Lizuca!" she shook her head meekly. She made him touch her stomach as he realized then what she had meant, "it doesn't matter, my Vladislaus, because no matter how many times I'm to be on earth, I'll always be yours". Lizuca's eyes closed as her hand fell from his, eyes widened. His roar echoed through the mountains as he ripped the brother to shreds._

_All of her passed lives showed their deaths, but some of them didn't even get close as she saw herself as Anna, and she didn't love him, she liked her ancestor. "Hello, Valcerina," she turned as a light voice broke through the silence. "Do you understand now?" Lizuca came closer and Val took a step back. The girl began to cry, "I wished simply to love him, and he doesn't know what to do!" Val patted her past life, "Valcerina, do me a favor?" Val nodded. "Kill Aleera and her children, say it was a last wish," the vision faded._

Val woke up, the sunlight streamed in, and a smell of food brought her to attention. Val walked down to the kitchen to see Gerald, "good morning, Valcerina, sit and I will be with you in a minute". Gerald brought out coffee, orange juice, bacon, eggs and a bagel, "wow, Ger, thank you". Gerald only smiled, "it is the least I can do for you two protecting me," Val smiled and ate. The morning turned into a misty, rainy evening. Jake woke up and ripped opened a blood packet after heating it, "hey, do we have a plan?" Jake asked as Val and Gerald smiled, opening a bag. Costumes, gasoline and sun bombs, filled it to the brim.


	5. Chapter 5

Dracula rose to a shreiking noise, "Master!" Aleera screamed, "who is that girl painted in your study?" Dracula roared silencing her. "She looks like that Van Helsing woman!" Aleera spat quietly, "it is none of your business, now go get Elena," Aleera glared and went away. "LET GO!" Dracula heard a smack and then growling, he went to stop them when Aleera threw Elena in the study. Elena got up rubbing her head, she looked up and saw a portrait, "that looks like-" Dracula pushed open the door with a great force and grabbed Elena's by the wrist. "Come on," Dracula dragged Elena as she stared at the painting. "Valcerina.." Elena whispered as the door closed behind them. Elena had to decorate and do all of the masquerade stuff by herself, and every so often thought back to the painting. "Would you like to know who that is?" Elena turned and saw a short, simple, plump woman smile at her. Elena nodded quickly, putting up the red and gold tapestries. "Her name was-," the maid was cut off as Dracula finished, "Lizuca Dragomir, Born 1673, murdered 1693," the lady bowed and left quickly. "She was my first love, reincarnated only nineteen times, last time she was known as Anna Valerious, and now it's Valcerina Van Helsing," Elena's features suddenly held realization as she knew what his plan was. "You're luring her here to make her your queen!" Dracula smiled and left the room as the shadow of Aleera heard everything.

Valcerina, Gerald, and Jake all headed to the club, they needed Samuel's help in this to. " 'Ey! if it isn't my favorite hunter!" Sam smiled, Val smiled back and sat the ba on top of the counter. "How do you kill vampiric babies?" Sam looked stunned, "I- I don't know-," he stopped seeing Gerald, " ! Is that really you?!" Gerald smiled and shook Sam's hand. Val took out the sun bomb and gas, "if you don't know, then which order would be better?" Sam smiled, "so destructive girly, I'd say gas and then sun," Val smiled. Val's phone rung, "hello?" a breath sounded on the phone, "Val?" Elena's voice came through static, "Elena, what happened? Are you alright?" a shock came from the other end, "it's okay, Val I ne-". She was cut off, by static, "important...Dracula...make you...queen...nt hurt me, I'll be okay..." a beeping noise sounded, meaning she ended the call. "What did she say?" Jake asked concerned, "something about importance, me, and queen, also she says she's okay," Jake sighed. Sam gave her a hug, she pushed him away lightly. "We have a few days, we need to get back to the old village," the men looked confused, "if the last wicked bitch of the east decides to come I want to be there when she is". Jake nodded changing forms, Gerald took a ride with Sam. Aleera was already there terrorizing the humans she thought pitiful, screams filled her ears as blood splatted on her face. Val nodded to Jake as he threw her at the crazed vampiress. Aleera looked up only to be tackled by Val, they rolled as Aleera landed on the bottom to fling off Val. Sam came in time to run her over as Val got up to run and get to the open window, to have Sam hand her the knife. Val hid it in time to get knocked down by Jake, who had been thrown in her direction. Jake had a spear go through his stomach by a villager, and was punched by Val. Jake pulled out the spear, and as Val stood the vampire knocked her over cackling again, the knife was knocked out of her jacket pocket and skidded far away. "Dammit!" she cursed, Aleera turned to come back, "VALCERINA!" Gerald yelled as he threw her a gun, Val turned in time and aimed straight for the heart, as a loud _bang_ sounded through the air. Aleera screamed as her annoying body turned to ash, Val breathed heavily, "bitch," Val whispered as she fell to her knees and her body flopped over. Jake rushed over to her, and picked her up, Gerald and Sam rushed over. Relieved to see she was just tired, they all headed in Gerald's home to put her in bed.

_"Valcerina," she woke up in a bed that wasn't hers, but she didn't open her eyes. "Valcerina," the voice said again, Val shot up, looking down at her comforting nightgown, then looked up to see Dracula. Val backed up, until she reached the end of the bed, almost falling off, but being caught by Dracula. "Do not run from me," he held her by her waist as he kissed her neck, "I love you," Val scoffed. "You do not feel love, not joy, nor saddness, you are hollow," He growled and turned her to face him. "It is different with you!" he kissed her lips forcefully, her only reaction was an 'mmf!'. Val chest seemed to be warm, a lump rised in her throat from sadness. She finally pushed him off, and saw the knife portruding out of her chest and a fire at her feet. She looked up to see Dracula's sad face, "NO! I CANNOT LOSE YOU! NOT AGAIN!"_

Val woke herself up, and pulled at her hair, 'NO! I DON'T WANT TO FALL FOR HIM!' but she also remembered his face. She cried in her hands, "I'm in some deep shit," she whispered to herself.

**Alright! Next chapter is the masquerade ball! I'm having a hard time coming up for the way to get Val get captured by Dracula, could you please help me? Review and tell me your best ideas! I will wait to see your brilliant ideas! Also thank you, Rosalie2096 and the person who reviewed to tell me to keep going! I'm sorry that this chapter is short :( **


	6. Chapter 6

Valcerina exhaled silently, her dreams weren't getting better, she looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't petite, but she wasn't chubby either, infact Val never considered herself beautiful. A lot of boys considered her sexy, but that's not what she was looking for, she had a couple boyfriends, and the last relationship didn't end too well. She was glad for the odd life she had, it kept her mind off things. Val stopped thinking about it, and dressed herself in the top of the black glittery gypsy top, it was a little revealing but she dealt with it. Val put on the long black, blue accented skirt, and put on silver eyeshadow and decorated around her eyes with eyeliner, she looked in the mirror as blue beads that hung from the top, on her stomach in a wide U shape, glittered. The skirt went to her ankles and she slipped on a pair of black simple heels, her curled hair loose as it curtained around her, the ring dangling from the chain. Finally, after putting her hair half up, and applying blood red lipstick she left the room with her mask (**it looks like the mask the opera singer wore in the masquerade part in Van Helsing**).

As she walked out into the living room, Jake's and Gerald's eyes nearly came out of their sockets. Gerald was a jester and Jake was dressed in a black suit and silver tie, a bright blue rose on his chest and a silver mask. "Wow, Jake, you brushed your hair," Val laughed only for him to stick out his tounge. Gerald put the pack over his shoulder, Samuel came out in a normal black suit and white mask. Val put on her mask as everyone exited the cottage, as they all got in the car, Jake transformed as Val hummed. Arriving at the castle made her think of her dream, but she quickly pushed away, all she thought about was the kiss, it made her feel, lonely. They all snuck in, without the vampires noticing, "alright, Val's distracting the Count," she noted the small dagger hidden on her inner thigh, "Jake will find Elena, and me and Sam here, will kill the vampiric babies". They all nodded and headed in different directions, Jake and Valcerina walked onto the balcony overlooking the ball. Jake looked around and spotted Elena, "calm down, I know you want to see her but I have to get her away from the Count". Jake nodded as Val walked through the crowd, Dracula eyed her in seconds, his mouth agape.

Elena watched as Dracula walked away, her eyes landing on her friend, she nodded at Elena as Jake's thoughts reached hers. 'Elena, I can't believe it, I'm so glad you're okay!' Elena looked up, tears fresh in her eyes. Jake's eyes were glowing underneath his mask as he smiled, 'Jake, I've missed you so much!' she told him in her thoughts, all she got back was a delighted warm chuckle. Dracula came up and stood behind Val, "I knew you would come, Lizuca," Val turned abruptly. "My name," she hissed, her voice barley above a whisper, "is Valcerina, _not_ Lizuca," his eyes flashed an emotion. Valcerina felt her body become relaxed, Dracula smiled as '_Please Don't Make Me Love You_' played and he brought her body close to dance, a new passion- filled song was played. Val knew by this time that he controlled her, "I'm looking for a new bride, Valcerina, someone strong and beautiful, someone like...you," Val was looking at the mirror, but when she heard that Val's attention snapped to the Count. He dipped her, she was wide-eyed, not noticing the spell was gone, "my heart just needs to be...rekindled," Val felt his hand go to her inner thigh.

Her heart was racing, Dracula sensed it, "one brief moment of pain, and we can be together," Dracula ripped the leg strap that held the small dagger. He leaned in, and held her lips in a passionate kiss as he threw the dagger across the room. His lips left hers but didn't get far, _"Forever,"_ Val hadn't said a word, she didn't trust her voice. Jake had "accidently" pushed a man who was doing tricks with fire, and he set fire to Dracula's back dropping Val. She stood only to be grabbed by Elena, as the two got safely to the balcony, "Valcerina ...oh Valcerina". She walked to the rail, he held the ring triumphantly as her hand flew to her chest in sheer reaction, "ladies and gentlemen, bring me...Van Helsing!" the crowds faces changed when suddenly...

BOOM!

**Alright! Thank you, MissVD, I liked your idea and I hope you don't mind that I mixed it up a little bit, but don't worry! it will work out. Oh, and review, even you missvd, you're awesome, if there is something that you like or dislike about this. With all that said please, review, it would be an awesome help. Sorry if it's short, but cliffhanger!**


	7. Chapter 7

The whole room went quiet, Dracula had stopped the vampires, "what," he stared at Val, "was that?" she stared down triumphantly, making Dracula shudder. "That," she smiled, "was _her_ wish," Dracula's eyes widened, he smirked back, surprising the three. "Run," she whispered back, as they got into the hallway, Gerald and Sam, came the other way. As Elena, Jake and Val blockaded the door, Dracula had snuck in. He sat on a golden statue next to the two older men, "Gerald, Samuel," Dracula smiled, the other three turned, "it's always nice to see you". Val stood between them, a glare written on her face, "and Valcerina, you enlighten me," he got off the statue, Val backed up the men behind her, Elena and Jake tried to help her but were stopped in their tracks by a glare. Dracula's glare was something of a body freezing power, and it worked on all vampires. He took a shakey in and exhale, "now, my dear please try to explain why you killed my children". His eyes turned blue as he looked at her, "Lizuca told me to," he stopped in his tracks, "she was pissed at the fact that you took in three brides, I think my first life has a bit of a jealous side". Valcerina whispered the last part, "what do you think?" Val finished.

"Elena, Jake, get Sam and Gerald out of here," Elena looked concered as well as Jake, "what about you?" Jake started, "I'll be fine, but hey Elena, Jake, if I'm turned somehow, atleast we'll be best friends forever". Valcerina gave Elena a sad smile, before her attention turned to the Prince of Darkness himself. "Well, well, it seems as though I have you to myself," he smiled dryly, "don't bet on it," Val said throwing a spear at him and rushing to go out the window. Valcerina jumped, as she nearly hit the bottom, two arms encased her, dragging her up. Val looked up at Dracula's hell beast form, "why can't you just leave me alone?!" Val screamed as he flew off and landed on the forest floor. "Why can't **you** just look at me?! What did **I** ever do to make you **hate** me?!" Dracula growled, Val angrily looked him in the eye but couldn't find an answer. "Humans have such short time Valcerina," he gave his signature smirk, his dark eyes shined blue. Val tried to move from Dracula's grip but that only made him closer and turn her so her back hit his chest. Val turned and seemed like she was going to give in but instead kneed him in the groin.

Dracula bit his own lip and let the blood drip down, "I...I can't!" Valcerina screamed. Tears stung her eyes, "all of it, I tried and tried, but you haunt my sleep so much that I want to give in! I don't want to feel for you!" Vladislaus stopped. Recalling flying through the memories of her father and then her mother, she hated vampires so much until she met Elena. She started to smile more, and laugh, though the memory of her mother scarred her, and it surprised him at such a young age she knew exactly what to do and wasn't frightened. She even came up with a cover story and told her father, who said he was proud her, while he cried. "I'm not going to be like her! Find someone else!" Dracula's attention snapped to Valcerina then. He was not going to easily choose some other woman, who gave themselves too easily to him. "No," he said as he pinned her against a tree, with blood in his mouth, Dracula kissed her. He forced the blood in her mouth, forcing every last drop, after he let her go. Her lipstick blending delightfully with the small blood trail on her chin, Val's heart thumped and almost knocked her off her feet. "Valcerina," he called, her heart thumped again and she felt herself falling, but he caught her, picking her up bridal style. "I will make it easier for us both"...

**Woohoo! A new chapter! I have new followers! Thank you, Sherlocked515 and 4everapotterheadbro! Thank you to those who reviewed! bur bur, I think it was (I'm not sure it also said guest) Sorry, if you don't like it, I apologize but I will keep writing, because I like my stories! _ALRIGHT, likers, I would love to know what you think! :) and I know there wasn't much action but it is a romance, so it might get a little fluffy!_**


	8. Author's Note

Hey everyone! It's me the author, and I need help with the story a bit! I know, but I need your brilliant ideas on how this will work, what do you want to happen! Should Valcerina kill Dracula and save her immortal soul? Or will she fall in love with him, and be forever the dark queen of the night? Review and let me know! And, I know I ask you to review a lot and I apologize if it annoys you readers, but I would like to know what you think and thats the only reason I ask. Also, let me know what fanfic I should do next! Well, see you all in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Valcerina woke up groggy, when she came to realization, she shot up like a bullet. Val touched her neck in haste, and took off her jewelry in the meanwhile. Quickly and quietly, she put up her hair and looked around the room. The large black and red-clad bed seemed to be fitting for Dracula's taste, the rest of the room filled with Victorian furniture. Val opened the wardrobe, it was filled with dresses, she then opened the dresser, and it was filled with men's clothes. Val smiled as she found pants that looked about her size, she then found a pair of dark brown boots, and a black coat, hanging on the back of a chair. She peeked out in the hall, as the darkness and silence met her, Val cautiously walked down the hallway. "Is the bedroom not to your liking, Valcerina?" she turned to see the king of vampires, as he smiled at her attire. Val held her head and made a pained expression. Instantly, Dracula was at her side, when he went to move her hands away, she pushed him back. Taking a spear off the wall, she tripped him and held the spear to his nose. "Feelings are complicated, by bringing me here, what would make it easier?" Dracula looked up at her surprised. "We have such..._history_ together, you and I, you, are the last reincarnation since the 1880's," Valcerina felt a little loss, the feeling came from the feeling of his voice.

"I've...I've been gone for over two hundred years," the lives replayed and hit her with such force it made her stagger. The spear shook in her grip, "I left you alone for hundreds of years," the _clang_ sounded as Dracula watched all of the lives that he known came back and flooded over, they were all her and they all made up her memories as if they were in one mind, one body, one person. Valcerina ran back, she had to get out of here, she needed the life she knew, Samuel, Elena, Jake. Slaying vampires, not falling for the king! "Valcerina!" he called after her, "Valcerina!" a woman's voice called out, she stopped and turned slowly. The woman smiled at her, "now, now, what has daddy said? Never run from your problems," Val turned back, glaring. Valcerina knew that she loved a man she barely knew, no, she loved this man over many lifetimes and now it was haunting her. "VLADISLAUS!" he was by her in seconds, "don't leave my side again," Val looked away in embarrassment.

He took a sigh of relief, she looked at him, the make up unbothered except for the lipstick that he wiped off. They were a little bruised, Val hugged him. Her heartbeat hurt again, she coughed, "Valcerina, the vampire blood must've made its way into your bloodstream". His arms wrapped around her and became tight.

"There's only one thing to do, Valcerina," He flashed his fangs at her, her heart rate sped up. For the first time in this life, she was frightened.

**Hey all! Sorry, I just wanted to see your ideas, then it took me a bit to put it creatively so you guys will like it (hopefully!) plus I've been hanging out with family before I move out, so if I don't update soon, you don't sit there wondering what happened to me! And I'm going to promote you to read my other story 'Songs for the Angel' a phantom of the opera fic! judge it all you like, but be nice, it was my first story and it needs some feels! I thank bur bur, MissVD, and Ambolin, for all the niceness and fame from this story, I love hearing things from you guys! Alright, you're awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

Elena sat in her manor's foyer looking out the big cathedral- like windows. Where was Valcerina? The suns rays irritated her skin, but did nothing major, and she listened for that rhythmic heartbeat that had uniqueness to it. Jake came up and touched Elena's shoulders gently, "she'll be fine, we only have to trust her at this point, if we were there, we would only be controlled by him," Elena nodded at her boyfriend's words. "Now, go get some sleep, Gerald and Sam are awake, if they see her they will wake us up," Elena was picked up by Jake as he used his vampire speed to get to the room. He laid next to her, and she visibly relaxed as Elena fell into her natural deep sleep.

Burning, searing, heat passed through her, Valcerina felt like she was burning alive, it felt blissful, and it hurt like hell. "One breif moment of pain, then you and I will never have to part again," he had said, his words seemed like a breath of fresh air, but the moment seemed to last forever. Val's fingers were laced in his now down hair, his hands cradling her should she fall. Her breath was becoming shallow, his hands held on fast as her body became limp. Val's eyes closed, when she didn't wake after fifteen minutes, Dracula got nervous. When she didn't wake after an hour, Dracula thought he killed her, he held her body and sat on the ground, _just like that night_, "Valcerina, please don't die," his saddened voice was the only thing that broke the silence. A day passed, and he had fallen asleep, as Vladislaus opened his eyes, his head was in Val's lap. "Did you think I would die so easily?" Vladislaus smiled up at his Queen. "Queen Valcerina Dragulia, would never die so easily," Val smiled at his words, "say my name, Valcerina," she gave him an odd look but obliged, "Count Vladislaus Dragulia". Her emerald green eyes shined a bright violet color as she grinned, showing her fangs.

They both stood up, "oh crap!" before Dracula could say anything Val used her vampire speed to get to Elena's manor. Val busted through with such strength that it startled Ger and Sam. "Val, I can't believe it's you, scared the shit out of me girly," Val smiled, before heading into El's room. "Ellie?" a soft rustle came from the room, as Elena gave a groan, "How many ti-," she stopped in mid-sentence. "Val, you..." Val held her hands up, "look, Elena, I remember now, all of the past lives made up a puzzle piece, and it ended with me, ironic huh?" Elena looked down. She looked up after what seemed like an eternity, "that was one big fucking puzzle," Elena smiled. "Hungry?" Elena's blue eyes shimmered gold, Val gave a fanged smile, hers glowing a signature violet, "famished". Val breathed a sigh of relief as Elena got dressed, she thought she would be mad. "Val, I just realized something that we can say now!" Val saw her sporting a hot pink dress, "best friends forever!" Val chuckled.

Ger and Sam weren't happy to hear that Val was now a vampire, "Val! What the hell, lil' lady!" Sam wasn't happy because Val was like the daughter he never had a chance to have. "Gerald! Sam!" Val started after them, Ger just shook his head, "I'm not any different!" Sam turned. Sam barely aged because of the werewolf curse his wife put on him, so he knew more than he let on, he never looked at himself differently either even though he wasn't human anymore. "Valcerina, _things_ like us might not feel different, but we are and that's why we are hunted," Val's eyes went blurry with her bloody tears. "We have to go, Gerald and I have to think this over," Val didn't stop, her body shook with anger and sadness. "Val, it's alright, Jake and I will always be here for you," Elena hugged her, "they'll be back when they're ready to talk," Val said as they headed inside.

Dracula was at the castle waiting, and he was very impatient, it felt very lonely, he touched his lips at the memory of her blood. He was tired of waiting, he needed his queen! He decided to follow her scent, it came to Elena's manor, Valcerina and Elena were talking. Dracula turned as a blonde boy came up, "Val's a great girl," he turned to the blonde. "I'm Jake," he smiled and then became serious, "she just lost two friends, and all-in-all is a badass, never once has she played 'damsel in distress', Elena and I are worried for her because of you,". Dracula looked at him, "personally, I'd like to rip your throat out, but if Val says no then I won't, I don't want to hurt her, so if you'd be so kind as not to be an asshole". Jake started towards the manor, holding bags of what was obviously blood. "Come on king of the undead, don't just stand there like a dumbass, oh, and by the way the girl's like a sister to me, remember, you're lucky to have her, not the other way around," Dracula smiled.

Gerald hid well in the bushes, the two vampires outside we're too busy talking about the future queen. Elena came out and talked to him, so it was now or never. Gerald crawled through the window, locking the front doors, Val walked into the foyer. "Gerald, did you forget something-," Val stopped talking, seeing the all too familiar duffel. She didn't want to fight Gerald, "you, my dear girl, have become..._unclean_," Val froze hearing the words her, Lizuca's brother said to her. "Don't worry, I will cleanse you of sin," the smile that came across his features scared Val, she never killed a human before, only what was now considered her kind. "Gerald, please don't-," he pulled out a stake that was as long as a short sword. He rushed towards Val...

**Whoo! Alright, it's got some fluff, tension, and sadness, but hey, what can I say? First I would love to thank everyone who's read it, and reviewed, I've only heard good things, and because of it, I would love to hear what you would like for me to write about next! Also, I would love to give a shout out, to my most loyal reviewer bur bur! thank you for your reviews, it makes me glad to see you really like my story! And to all my followers, I tip my hat in thanks! whoo, I will go write the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Val pushed him to the side to dodge the attack, but her newfound strength sent him to the other side of the room. He got right back up, both of them looking at the stake that sat between them. Gerald decided to leave the stake picking up the gun, shooting all five bullets not one hitting Val. Dodging all the bullets, Val saw Gerald pull out a sword, the same sword she killed Marishka with. Sam ran towards the three vampires, a scared look on his face, "Sam, what's wrong?" the werewolf was cut off by the sounds of gunshot, "Val!" Sam yelled and busted through a window, the other three followed quickly. Val had picked up a sword off the wall, not noticing the wolf or the three. Well, that is until Sam jumped in front of Val to save her from getting stabbed in the heart, only to get stabbed there himself. "Sam!" Val screeched, Gerald stared in wonder, when the other three tried to intervene, Val stopped them. "Don't," was all she said, her eyes glowing violet, "I'd said I've never killed a human before, but there's always a first time for everything Ger". Val looked positively scary, Dracula felt a shiver go down his spine as a smile danced its way on his features. Gerald stabbed Val in the stomach, "there is no sin that you can wash away from me or anyone else," she growled, "because what you think is sinful," Val grabbed him by the throat. "Is life to everyone else," Val's eyes shined, and her fangs grew, the only thing heard was Gerald scream. Val bit down but didn't drink any blood, "if you try to cone near me again, or anyone I know I will kill you".

Val smiled as Gerald ran away from the manor, Val ran towards Sam. "Ah, hey there girly," he patted her face as she hugged him awkwardly holding him up. "You okay know?" he asked, and she nodded with tears in her eyes. His eyes were halfway closed, and he smiled, "Sam, please don't die on me, please?" her voice strained. "Don't worry girly, you'll be fine if I do, but it's okay if you cry," Val's face was dripping with blood tears, "girly, I don't hate you for becoming a vampire, I just got a little...frustrated". Val nodded holding his hand, "but don't worry, I've been waiting to be with them for awhile, so smile in my mem...or...y," Sam breathed out slowly as he died. Val tried to shake him awake but nothing worked.

The next week was Sam's funeral, he was buried next to his wife and child. "My dear, are you alright?" Dracula asked her as she placed yellow roses on the grave, Val nodded. "Yes," she said as she wiped tears away with her sleeve. "I think I will be fine Vladislaus," Val said looking up at the sky, the wind blowing the stray hairs from her braid, "I will live on with the memory of Samuel Dyrrek, as promised". Dracula smiled at her, she smiled back, "you have a beautiful smile," Val said to him as the four headed back to the manor. Val held Vlad's hand the ring shining on her ring finger, their marriage was that night. As they headed out, Val gave one last salute like wave, "_Goodbye, girly!" _Sam's voice laughed, as he smiled at her with his wife and daughter. They faded as the gates closed, Val smiled one last time before catching up with her newfound husband and her immortal friends, not a worry in the world.

_See ya Sammy, you will always be in my heart..._

**Ok, so that was the last chapter! EXCEPT! There's going to be an epilogue! Thanks to all the people who commented and all the likes as well as the followers! You guys helped me get throught the story, I'm so glad to have you as fans and I will put a note at the beginning at the epilogue, just to ask if you want me to do a continuation of it from a point of view as their child! or what else you want me to write about! See ya soon! **


	12. Epilouge

**Well, here's the last of it! Let me know of what you would like me to do next! Also, tell me what you think!**

_**1 year later...**_

Valcerina looked over the old town as it started to look more modern, with her help. Her hair was cut to the middle of her upper arm, as a change. She kept up her style by wearing a leather jacket, a zip shirt, and black skinny jeans with a pair of blood red heals. Night had fallen and she wasn't hungry at the moment, but she looked at the crystal wine glasses and holder. She had a night of bliss with Vladislaus, but she didn't want to tell him, she felt nervous. Valcerina didn't know how to be a mother, she already had a hard time convincing Dracula to get the town to become more modern, and don't even start about the blood. "Valcerina," she turned to see him in a black robe, and his beautiful black hair was down. If she could, she would blush, "yes, Vlad?" she smiled shyly, "what are you doing up so early, love?" she gave a sharp inhale. "I don't know myself," she grabbed his face lightly, and gave him a sweet kiss, "but we're going to visit Elena and Jake so quickly get dressed," Val poured a drink for her and Vlad, when she turned around he was dressed.

Elena opened the door and hugged Val, waving to Dracula, as they headed inside the queen and king took off their cloaks. "Hey, Jake's in the library," during the last year, Jake and Dracula became good friends, and it made Val and Elena happy. "I will go see him," Elena nodded, "I will get some blood," Dracula nodded once and headed down the hall, while the girls headed to the kitchen. "Elena, we need to talk," Elena sat down at the table giving Val a glass, "about what?" Val looked down. "I don't know how to say it..." Elena sipped at her own blood, "if it's what happened last night, I don't want to know, plus Val, you should take a shower after that the smell of it and Dracula are all over you". Valcerina was embarrassed, "no! It's not that..." Elena's eyes almost popped out of her head as she covered her mouth to prevent spitting out the blood, "oh, my God!" Val nodded, Vlad and Jake entered the doorway when Valcerina said the words that Dracula would've loved to hear all that time ago.

"I'm pregnant, with Dracula's child".

**END!**


End file.
